Hitting a baseball, tennis ball or a golf ball is a difficult art. Therefore, the more practice a golfer gets at hitting a ball, the better his hitting skills and techniques should become.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a batting aid whereby the user may practice the skill and techniques of hitting a ball with relative ease.